


Twenty One Connections

by Veronibell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 Questions, Fluff, H/L Fireworks Fic Exchange, M/M, Missed Connection AU, Relationship established via emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever seen someone on the street and been desperate to know who they are? Have you ever thought about posting online to find them?<br/>That is exactly what Louis did in order to find Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty One Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> I am so, so, so, so sorry this is so late. AO3 like killing my formatting and posting.
> 
> This was a new style of writing for me and I don't know if I like it, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> littlepinkbow- I didn't stick exactly with your prompt, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> So many canon references! I didn't notice that I was doing it to begin with, but then I was like hey lets see how many I can squeeze in.
> 
> My original format showed the dates that each of these were sent, but I had to take that out cause AO3 didn't like the format. These all take place over about a month, which is why it can seem jumpy or too quick in places. I have tried to give them each a style so you can follow who is emailing who.
> 
> General Discalmer: I know nothing, I own nothing but the ramblings of my mind. I do not know or have any association with One Direction etc, so please don't sue me. I made all this up.

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
 From: Niall ‘kiss me i’m Irish’ Horan  
Subject: check it!

**” _To the boy on the train monday at ten, with the swoopy curly hair and the purple scarf. Who would have thought that purple would look so good on someone who has skin like a porcelain doll. I noticed that you were reading a collection of Shakespeare plays, so I say “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. Forward I know, what do you say?_ ”  H, thought this sounded like it could be you. Didn’t you have to catch the train that day cause your car crapped out? You should message the guy back, sounds like a keeper, and he’s quoting R+J. Get in mate!**

~

To: Niall ‘Kiss me i’m Irish’ Horan  
 From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: RE: check it!  
_Ni, seriously, you have got to stop sending me these things. The cat videos are fine, and the tumblr things can be disturbing but are mostly funny but really, I know you mean well, but you have to stop trying to find me a guy. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
 From: Niall ‘kiss me i’m Irish’ Horan  
Subject: RE: RE: check it!

**H, man, come on! Think about it. You were on the train that morning. Your hair is a floppy birds nest of curls that could pass for ‘swoopy’ and you always, and I mean always wear scarves. It is not that much of a leap. And I so don’t send ya these things that often. And I do it cause I care and I don’t want you to end up alone. It is done with love mate.**

**PS: I still think it is weird that you sign off with your initial, I know it is you man!**

~

To: Niall ‘Kiss me i’m Irish’ Horan  
 From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: check it!

_You are just as single as I am. But if it will get you off my back then I will message this guy. He’s probably some creep though. If I end up getting involved with some 80 year old creep and get murdered it will be all your fault. -H_

_PS: It’s my choice Niall!_

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Missed Connection

_Hi, you said you were looking for a guy who was on the subway at ten. Well I believe that is me. My name is Harry and to take it back a bit **Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for Saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.** -HS_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: RE: Missed Connection

Well someone has some sass ;) But let’s make sure that you are the right person shall we. What picture was on the cover of your play book? and what was the print on the scarf?  **Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?**

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: RE: Missed Connection

_Two crossed long bladed swords and a white half face mask on the cover, and to be precise it was a copy of Romeo and Juliet. As for the scarf it was dark purple with tineeey lime green skulls printed on it. **Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.** Do I pass the test?- HS_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: RE: Missed Connection

Yes you pass the test. Hi, I’m Louis, you must think that I’m a bit desperate posting a ‘Missed connection’ ad to find some random guy I saw on the train, but I really had no idea what to do, there was something that drew me to you that day. My flatmate Liam, suggested that I do this. And I guess I was lucky. So how ever shall we proceed from here? I mean I am more than happy to continue quoting Romeo and Juliet, but I have to say that it is a bit of a sad bit of prose.

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: RE: Missed Connection

_I don’t find it desperate, I actually think it is kind of sweet. Well how about we do 20 questions, but whatever question you ask you also have to answer. As for R+J, it is actually quite beautiful, love being stronger than a hate engrained into family. Also, it is Shakespeare, none of his work is particularly cheery -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: 20 questions: Question 1

I like it! Okay I’ll start. What is your generic dating site bio information? Mine is: Louis Tomlinson, 23, Student at Doncaster University studying English lit and drama. Likes skating, football, tattoos, pizza, surfing and looking after my sisters. Dislikes people shoving opinions down my throat, pepperoni, socks and being sick. Nicknames: Lou, Tommo, and to my mum and sisters only Boo(Bear). Hometown is Doncaster, Yorkshire. I’m average height, blue eyes, light brown hair, I guess some would call me curvy. I personally would probably describe myself as average to attractive. Hit me with it Styles. ;)

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 1 and Question 2

_Lou, I like the sound of it :)  
My profile is: Harry Styles, 21, Student at University of London, I too am studying English lit but with Photography as well. Likes music, hiking, flowers, reading in the sun and Bananas. Dislikes cabbage, men who catcall women. Nicknames, well there is really only H. My hometown is Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. I am quite tall, have green eyes and longish curly brown hair. My sister likes to say i resemble a baby giraffe._

_Question 2: What is your favourite childhood memory?  
Mine is; coming home from school one day when I was about ten and there was this little ball of fluff curled up on the couch. It was a kitten. When Gem and I got home we were making a lot of noise and she was little and skittish, the noise we made scared her and she ran into the bottom of the pantry. When we managed to coax her out she was covered in dust so we named her Dusty. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk  
 Subject: Question 2 and 3

You have a Cat? What does she look like? (Not my question by the way)   
My favourite memory is actually from when my sisters were born. I must have been about twelve and my step dad came and got me out of school and took me to the hospital and I remember walking into the room and seeing my mum, who looked exhausted. She was holding them and she looked up at me and smiled. I can remember walking over to her and looking down at the two little things in her arms and thinking that I got to be a big brother and that I was going to be the best big brother ever. I was already a big brother twice over at this point but something about that time felt different, maybe it was cause I could actually understand what was going on and what being a big brother was all about. 

Question 3: A favourite band/artist and a fave lyric and why?  
Mine is quite long, sorry about this, but a favourite band of mine is Mariana’s Trench, why is cause they are popular but not completely mainstream, and they seem to have a song for every emotion, one way that I express myself or escape when things get too much is by listening to music. And lyric, is actually a block of their song ‘Beside you’  _**”When it’s in your spine like you’ve walked for miles/and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while/And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up and I will hide you when it gets too much/I’ll be right beside you/When you’re overwhelmed and you’ve lost your breath and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless/when you try to speak but make no sounds/and the words you want are out of reach but they’ve never been so lame”** _ The whole song, but those lyrics especially are all about someone feeling like they are at their lowest and the other person being there through every thing, it is a song about someone having the strength to not give up on someone about being there for everything.

What have you got for me Harry?

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk  
 From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 3 and 4

_Yeah I have a cat, she is black and white, and she has a black spot on the tip of her nose, even though she is getting older she sometimes tries to act like a kitten.  
You have mentioned being a brother before, but how many siblings do you have? I’m the youngest of two._

_Question 3: I know what you mean about escaping into music, I do the same thing, always have done. For me there is one band that I started listening to when I was about twelve and that is Simple Plan, like your reasoning they just seem to have a song for every emotion and situation, I guess when I was younger and the thing that drew me to them was that they had songs that made me not feel so alone, like there was someone else who knew what it felt like to feel like you never fit in or what it was like when your parent had this expectation of you that you never felt like you could live up to, had you asked me a few years ago what my fave song/lyric was I would have immediately said ‘Welcome to my life’ but now I think my favourite lyric is **Deafened by the silence** from their song ‘Astronaut’ there is just something beautiful about the contrast of that phrase. And also I know what it is like when the lack of words can be the loudest thing._

_Question 4: Life lesson you wish you could have learnt differently and why? Mine is: being who/what others expect or want you to be is never as important as being who you are and who you want to be. And by the same token don’t be what you think others want you to be. I had to learn that the hard way. I was so focused on who I thought my parents and friends wanted and expected me to be that I lost sight of who I actually am. I was so convinced in terms of school that my parents wanted me to go into business law that I sat through a year of law and criminology classes before I realised that it wasn’t what I wanted and that what I wanted and who I wanted to be in terms of a career was more important that the ideas that my parents has talked about my whole life. I think I also learned that same lesson earlier in life but had forgotten it. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: Question 4 and 5

I am the oldest of seven, which can be a bit challenging, I will admit. There is a 21 year age difference between my youngest siblings (twins) and I, I have 5 sisters and a little brother.  I think Simple Plan are a cool band too.

Question 4: There are a few, but I think the one that stands out the most is that not every one receives the love that they deserve. I think it comes from the face that my dad left my mum when I was a toddler, and about six years ago my step dad, who I had always viewed as my dad, and my mum got a divorce. I saw my mum and (step)dad as having a happy and loving relationship, the way that she would talk about him was always so full of love that I never really expected the fighting and the distance that seemed to develop between them. I saw my mum go from really happy and in love to heartbroken and trying not to let us see her sad or cry. I have always thought that my mum deserved everything, that she deserved to be loved with everything that a man/husband had. I still believe that, and she has found a new man, and he is wonderful and I have two new siblings from that so I hope that they are together for the rest of their lives.   
Question 5: You are stuck on an island what three things, three people and 3 foods do you bring? Mine are: Football (need something to do), Bedding (warmth and something to sleep on) and Yorkshire tea (Can’t sleep without a cup of tea). My mum (I am a mummas boy through and through) Liam (he would complain if I didn’t, and he is my best friend), my significant other (should I have one at the time, and you know for someone to love). Eggs (I can actually cook them without turning them to ashes) Oreo’s (best biscuits ever) and Oranges (the only fruit i can eat lots of without getting sick of them, and you can make juice out of them)

You can tell a lot about a man by his answer to this question so think carefully Harry. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 5 and 6

_SEVEN!? I struggle just having Gemma as a sibling, I can’t imagine having six siblings. Also your mum must be a saint._

_Question 5: now this is a hard one, uhmm. Things: Lamp/Torch (need to be able to see in the dark), notebook with a pen (It helps to get my thoughts in order and emotions sorted to write them down) and my guitar (like i said before, music helps me to escape). People: Mum (I am a mummys boy too), Gemma (She may be my pain in the but older sister but she is also one of my best friends) and like you I would have my significant other (should I have one other wise i think i’d have to take Niall and I might kill him if he and my sister get any closer than they are already). Food: Bananas (they are a power/brain food after all), oranges (mmm orange juice, I can fit an entire orange in my mouth at once) and cupcakes (I use to be a baker and i love the frosting combos you can make)_

_Right question 6: who is your hero or someone you aspire to be like? My sister.She has never let anything stop her from being happy for longer than it warrants, and there have been some pretty awful things that she has been through or seen happen in her friend group. I admire how she always seems to have a positive attitude about pretty much every thing. She is always there with advice if i need it and she is always willing to sit on the couch and watch girly movies with me. Like I said she is one of my best friends and I have always thought that I was one of these people who could handle criticism and what others said and not let it matter but, I’m not, I take everything to heart and sometimes I just can’t see the positive in what is said or the situation. I love my sister and would like to be like that in some way._

_And what can you tell about me from that Tommo? :) -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: Question 6 and 7

Yes my mother is a saint, I really don’t know how she does it. Well i can tell you either have a rather large mouth or no gag reflex, both of which are quite useful things ;)

Question 7- My hero/role model is my mum. Like I said I’m the oldest of seven and all my siblings are half siblings, but through everything she has always loved us equally, she has never shown obvious favouritism. And despite the fact that she has only just found someone who loves her the way she deserves to be loved she has always believed that everyone deserves to be happy, and that everyone has someone out there that loves them in a strong and pure way. I would like to be the type of person that should one day i have kids would love them evenly and never show one more attention or love than the other, I do hope my mum is right that there is someone who loves me like that and i would very much like to find them.

Just to lighten things up a bit question seven If you could have a super power for a week what would it be and why? Mine would be telekinesis, cause really I am kind of a lazy person, so if i wanted something i could just think about it and have it come to me, it would also mean that I could shut my sisters out of my room with out having to get up or move.

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk  
 From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 7 and 8

_Both, you’re right having a big mouth and no gag reflex is a very useful thing, and quite….pleasing for some :)_

_7\. uh, I don’t know, I kinda want to say invisibility so I can hear what others talk about when I’m not around but then that sounds overly conceited. So… weather control, I can then make it sunny or rainy depending on how I feel, and I can also create a rain cloud over Niall every time he tries flirting with my sister._

_8\. Pet peeve/thing people do that annoys the crap out of you.  
Mine is when people jiggle or bounce their leg or tap their fingers or fidget in some way constantly, especially when their fidgeting disrupts what I/others are doing. I know they can’t help it most of the time but it gets really distracting. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: Question 8 and 9

How forward of you Styles!

8\. I shall apologise in advance then, for the day that we eventually meet in person (If you wanted to that is) cause I know that I fidget and bounce my leg. But my pet peeve is when people constantly sniff rather than just blowing their nose, it sounds really disgusting.

9\. What is something that you have never done but want to do? I want to go on a boat trip and just go to lots of different places. That would be called a cruise, Tommo, silly me. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 9 and 10

_Were you not the one to open with a request to kiss, must be the other missed connections guy, hmmm. and of course I want to meet!_

_9\. That would be fun. I want to walk up and then back down the steps of the Eiffel tower, partly for the challenge and partly just to say that I have done it._

_10\. Someone you can’t live without? You might be able to guess this one but mine is my mum. She is just an amazing woman and she is also one of my best friends. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
 From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk  
 Subject: Question 10 and 11

Finally someone who can sass me back! And about meeting, I’m coming to London in a few weeks?

10\. Like you mine is my mum, we have established that I am a Mumma’s boy.

11\. One specific place that you want to visit? mine would be San Siro Stadium in Italy. It looks like an amazing place. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 11 and 12

_My sister has taught me to sass quite well. And that would be amazing! :D_

_11\. Mine kinda ties in with an answer from earlier, I want to see Paris from the top of the Eiffel tower. The photo’s you see are probable not really doing it justice, and it sounds like something over the top romantic that a couple could do._

_12\. Something that scares you?  
Uh, mine would be never finding someone who can love me for who i am and for what on a good day Niall calls my oddities. I just want to be able to find someone who can and will love me for all of that and the thought of never finding that scares me like nothing else. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: Question 12 and 13

I’ll be in London for the weekend, so wanna grab coffee Saturday morning?  
And you will find someone H, you seem like a fantastic person, I feel lucky that I even get to get to know you better. Quirky is what I would say and being Quirky is good!

12\. My siblings growing up without me. I sometimes have this dream where I go away for an extended period of time and when I get back the older ones no longer need me around for anything and the younger ones don’t remember who I am.

13\. Is there something that you wanted to tell someone but were afraid of their reaction so didn’t.  
Mine is a carry on from 12, I was too afraid to tell my mum that I got a full scholarship to the University of London through football and drama. In part cause of that fear that I would go away and then when I came back they wouldn’t need me anymore. And partly cause I knew that mum would have insisted I go.

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 13 and 14

_That sounds great! And thanks, you seem pretty fantastic yourself, you seem like the type of person who is very protective of family._

_13\. I was afraid to tell my family and small friend group that I’m gay. Eventually I did and Niall and my family were great, others not so much, I think that’s part of the reason that I left home for uni, I needed to get away to somewhere where who I liked wasn’t such a big deal._

_14\. Something you regret?  Not going through with my xfactor audition a few years back. I just got there and got stage fright I think. I regret it but at the same time I don’t. -H  
_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: Question 14 and 15

Very protective. X-factor huh? What year?

14\. I don’t really regret anything, sure I have done and said some stupid things and things that I wish I could take back, but they are all things that have made me into who I am. 

15\. I think this is okay to ask. Coming out story?  
Mine is kinda a long story but the gist of it is that I was at a party in secondary and the bit of alcohol that I had made me ‘brave” and I ended up making out with and groping the only popular out kid at our school. And I was pretty popular myself so it meant that the rumours started flying pretty quick. I couldn’t really admit it to myself so I started dating a girl and for a while it was fine. Then one day I realised it was unfair to put the girl through all of it when I could never love her the way she deserved to be loved. So I broke up with her and started being more myself, I stopped suppressing some of my mannerisms (a certain way I stand with my hip popped, or the way my writs lays) I also let myself dress more flamboyantly. I guess most people were supportive about it, but there were people who were not all that excepting of me. They still aren’t if I’m honest but I guess that is all part of going to uni in such a small place. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 15 and 16

_Yup! it was 2010. That is an almost zen way of thinking about it.  
and those people who aren’t okay with you being gay, well that is their loss and i suppose in some way my gain. _

_15\. Mine isn’t quite as note worthy as yours. I was kinda a loner as a kid, really awkward both physically and socially, by the age of like, 12, my only real friends were Gemma and the new Irish kid in our neighbourhood, Niall. I spent most of my time with Gemma which meant I spent more time watching rom coms than action movies. I noticed that I was more interested in the male leads than the female leads. I was a kid so i was convinced that it wasn’t normal for me to be getting jealous of the girl lead. Eventually I did realise that it was okay and that there was nothing wrong with being interested in boys. It took me another two years before I was brave enough to tell anyone, so I was about 15 when I told everyone. And like I said not every one was good about it._

_16\. When you were a kid what did you want to grow up to be? I wanted to be a vet. I wanted to be one through to about fourth form. However I wasn’t that good at science and I hated the dissection unit in secondary school biology. It kinda put me off the idea of having to operate on animals. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
 From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: Question 16 and 17

I almost auditioned that year too! Except the morning of two of my sisters woke up with chicken pox and I had to take the others to my nan’s. I wish I could have seen awkward 12 year old you, I bet you were adorable :)

16\. A footballer for the England National squad. I was a tiny kid, but I had all this energy and I was fast on the field. By secondary I had settled a little and the only things that I ever really worked hard on were English, Drama and Football. I guess with the scholarship I could have had that. But we will never know.

17\. Favourite book as a kid?  
Charlie and the chocolate factory. I didn’t really read that much as a kid, but I can remember my mum reading me this on more than one occasion. I remember loving the idea of there being this factory that created all these strange and exciting things that you could eat. There is still a battered copy of that book around here somewhere. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk  
 From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 17 and 18

 

_Awkward 12 year old me was just a mess of floppy hair and too long limbs. I wouldn’t mind being able to see you play one day, assuming you still play that is._

_17\. uhhh, mine was actually this big book of fairy tales that Gemma had. Mum used to read to us at night and then once Gemma was able to read a bit better she would try and read one too. I just loved the idea that there were all these different worlds out there and that while some of the stories were very similar none of the characters ever came in contact with each other._

_18\. Favourite film?  
Mine is Love, Actually. For no real reason, I just love that film. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk   
From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: 18 and 19

Yeah, I still play, it’s one of the reason’s I’m in London, I’m part of a social league and there is a game with one of the London teams. And awe, that is cute that your mum and sister read stories to you.

18\. Inception. Well it is one of my favourites, I mean that hallway scene when it starts rotating and everything. It is pretty impressive when you think about how none of that scene is CG’ed the actor is doing all of that on a giant set that rotates.

19\. If you could take me on a date what would it be? I would pick you up from your house just as it is starting to get dark and we would go to a park or playground. We would have a picnic as the sun sets and the sky changes shades. And then once it was dark, with nothing but the stars and streetlights to aid us, we would play on the playground. And maybe if I was feeling particularly forward I would stand in front of you when you were on the swings, grab the chains just about your hands and kiss you. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 19 and 20

_Wow. Ah, wow, that sounds like a really nice date._

_19\. Okay, I’m gonna stick with the playground theme, but this wouldn’t really be a first date, I don’t think. My date idea is spending an afternoon starting with a (day-time) picnic, with home made sandwhiches and fruit and maybe some sweets, at a park with you and your younger siblings. Partly to give your mum a break but also cause I think it would be nice to see you interacting with kids, and I love kids.  
(alternatively it would be meet at the pub close to my flat in London, have a few drinks, maybe dance and then go back to mine ;D )_

_20\. Does anyone know you have been talking to me?  
Niall does, but that is cause he sent me the missed connection thing in the first place. And my mum knows that I am getting to know someone, but not the how or events of it. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
 From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
Subject: 20 and 21

Can we do both? I like both. Also still on for Saturday?

20\. Liam does and so do a few other people. I kinda almost want to keep you to myself for a little longer. At least until we can meet and have an actual conversation without a computer screen.

21\. Where do you see/hope this goes?  
I hope that this can turn into a strong friendship at the very least but I would really like if this maybe turned into something long term. From everything I have learnt about you, it seems like we do and would get along really well. 

~

To: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk   
From: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  
Subject: Question 21

_Yes we are still on for Saturday. Meet at Cuppa-Joe’s on Main? I will be wearing that purple scarf from when you first saw me._

_21\. I hope this lasts. I want to get to know you more. I want to take you on that date, and I want you to take me on that date. -H_

~

To: Harry_Styles@ldnlit.uk  From: LouTommo@donrovlit.uk  Subject: I’m here.

H, I think I see you, you weren’t kidding about your hair. That scarf still loo-

 

~~~  
Louis’ table shifted suddenly, interrupting his typing. He was about to get angry at whatever idiot couldn’t look where he was going when he looked up. Bright green eyes, curly floppy hair and an embarassed dimpled smile greeted him.

“Oops!”

“Hi”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, even if it is just kudos


End file.
